Unital
by Strikestar
Summary: Sophie wonders how they are to stop the Neverseen. There are mysterious forces lurking around. Has Keefe really betrayed them? Where is Sophie's real family? Are there others like Sophie? You have to read to find the rest out.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Wind whistled through the trees, and early morning sunlight streamed through the window. A deep voice came out of the shadows. "The prophecy has come. It's time and there is no way to avoid it. " "The elven world is in great danger, Sire," said another voice. "That I know. " There was a long silence. The voice in the shadows came again. "There is a rough time ahead of us. The counselors will not take care of it. You will take care of it. No one will know I exist." The voice paused,"My son, are you ready to find her?" "For that we can only see and wait, Father", said the son as he exited the room.

❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️

Chapter 1

Sophie looked out over the sky. The sun was disappearing behind the mountains. A hand touched her shoulder. "Sophie, are you okay", a voice asked.

Sophie turned around to see aquamarine eyes that were set in Fitz's face. "I'm fine, Fitz". Sophie turned and started to walk back to Havenfield.

Sophie felt herself stopping. "Okay, I'm not fine", she said quietly. "Sophie, you need to tell me what's wrong." Fitz grapped her shoulders.

"I'm not happy. Keefe has been gone for two months. We haven't done anything to stop the Neverseen." She paused and looked him right in the eye."I bet Keefe and Alvar are out there right now causing trouble and harming the Lost Cities."

Fitz grabbed her hands and said, "Keefe betrayed us and we can forget about it. We can go out there and help everyone." "I hope so, Fitz." Sophie hugged him.

"Who said I was causing trouble", a quiet voice said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Hi guys! This is my first fanfic. So please don't judge. I love Keeper of the Lost Cities, and all of your fanficton stories are amazing. Please enjoy!**

"You would think I'm causing trouble, but Prankster Keefe is pranking the Neverseen." Keefe walked out from behind a clump of trees. His blond hair was messy as usual but he seemed happier. Sophie gaped at him. "How, why," she spluttered. Fitz walked toward him and punched Keefe right in the nose.

Sophie didn't know what to do. How dare Keefe try to show up and think that she was going to run to him, and welcome him with open arms. Blood streamed from Keefe's nose. Sophie was satisfied. Keefe had gotten what he deserved. Fitz walked back to Sophie. His arms folded.

"This isn't a very warm welcome. Come on, this isn't how you greet the best troublemaker in the history of elves." Fitz and Sophie shook their heads. "Sophie, I'm sorry. I had to save my mom. Besides I've been pranking the Neverseen everyday. Sophie, I'm different than you guys. I prank to hide my fears. Keep my cool. It's how I survive everyday. If I don't joke, I can't do my job. The Neverseen is the best way to keep my cool."

 _Fitz, what should I do? If I say anything, I'm going to make a fool of myself._ Sophie glanced at Fitz.

His expression was masked. _Sophie, I think all_ we _can is that Keefe left. He's not getting our trust. Even if he tries to spy on the Neverseen from the inside. Sophie, I think he's spying on the Neverseen._

Sophie turned the idea of Keefe spying on the Neverseen over and over again. It was quite possible that Keefe was spying, and if he was, Sophie and Fitz had hurt him very badly. Sophie felt bad, "We're sorry, Keefe. I think you should tell us now. If you're spying on the Neverseen for us and the rest of the Blackswan. Are you spying, Keefe?"

 **Please review and tell me what I can do to improve it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hi **guys! Thanks for** **reading Unital (you-night-ul)! I have special plans for Unital. Also do you want this story to be a Sophitz or Seefe? Please tell me by reviewing! Also I do not own any of Shannon Messenger's characters except for my own character. Please** **enjoy!**

"Guys, Empaths don't lie," Keefe paused looking at his feet, "I'm half-spying. I'm also playing pranks on the people of the Neverseen there and Emery and the counselors here." Keefe sighed. "Sophie, I'm really sorry. I had too."

Fitz put his arm around Sophie's shoulders. "Dude, if you mess with her, you will answer to me. Plus, Sophie could just inflict on you and Empaths can lie, Keefe. You know that."

Sophie stood there frozen. She had been able to respond to something like this before. Sophie felt her hands shaking. Sophie knew that she should say something but Keefe had betrayed her. "Keefe, I... forgive you, but I still don't trust you all the way."

Keefe let out a deep breath. Sophie still felt betrayed. How could she trust him? _Sophie, are we going to leave,_ Fitz transmitted. _Yes we should be leaving. Grady will start wondering where I am,_ she transmitted back. "Keefe, we have to go," Fitz said. Fitz and Sophie walked back toward Havenfield. Sophie didn't look back.

❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️

Sophie burst through the front door of Everglen. "Fitz," she called, "Fitz, I need to talk you." A head poked out from one of the doors down the hallway. It was Fitz. "What do you need to talk to me about?" he asked. Sophie grabbed his hand and pulled him the front door into the gardens of Everglen. She stopped and sat down on a bench. "I just wanted to ask you if we should trust Keefe." Fitz ran his hand through his hair. "I'm not sure whether to trust him or not," he said. He took her hand. "Sophie, we should be worried about what will happen in the next few days or week. Not about Keefe or the Neverseen." "But defeating the Neverseen is our future," she protested. "I mean our cognate training. I looked forward in the notes and question book. We're tell each other our deepest secret tomorrow," Fitz said. "So...," Sophie said. "I think we should tell each other our secrets," Fitz said. "It could change a lot between us, and I'm not sure whether it would be for the better or the worse," Sophie said, wringing her hands. "Please, Sophie," Fitz begged,"I'm going to tell you my secret as well." "Fine," she said,"but we're telling each other at the same time and I think we should do it by transmitting. I don't want other people to hear." "Okay," he said. Sophie entered Fitz's mind and found his mind racing. _I'm ready,_ Sophie transmitted. Fitz looked at Sophie and thought, _I'm ready too. On a count of three?_ Sophie nodded. _3 2 1,_ they said. Suddenly, there was a loud crack seeming to come from the sky. "What was that," Sophie said nervously. "I don't know," Fitz said, his eyes widening as they both looked up. It was...

 **Ha ha! Cliffhanger! Please review and tell me what or who you think it is. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Hi guys! Sorry for the cliffhanger but the story needed some suspense. Here's the new chapter! Hope you like it!**

A boy with black hair was falling from the sky, coming straight at them. The boy screamed, then laughed a little. Then he crashed. Sophie and Fitz grimaced. The boy stood up and brushed himself off. Sophie stepped closer to him. "Who are you?" Sophie asked. "My name is Terren," the boy said.

Sophie wasn't sure whether this boy was good thing or a bad thing. She examined him. He seemed to be well taken care of and his hair had golden streaks in it. His hair shimmered in the sunlight.

"I come in peace, Sophie," Terren said, holding his hands up in a sign of surrendering. Sophie folded her arms. "Why are you here?" Sophie said.

"You attracted my attention," Terren said smiling. Fitz suddenly came out of his silence. "How did she attract your attention?" Fitz said threateningly.

"She is beautiful, you know. Though that is not the reason for my attention," Terren said. "Sophie is part of a prophecy. We have been waiting for her."

Sophie tried to wrap her brain around the idea that she was part of a prophecy. That they had been waiting for her. "Who's been waiting for me, Terren?" Sophie said staring at Terren.

Terren laughed. "Your people, Sophie. You're not alone, Sophie. There are others like you with multiple abilities. The council has always been very secretive with the Multi except for you. You were the one that escaped their clutches."

Sophie gasped and almost fell over, but Fitz grabbed her. "There are others like me?" Terren nodded. "Are you like me?" she asked. Terren nodded. "What are your abilities?" Sophie asked. "I'm a Vanisher and a Froster," Terren said walking over to Sophie. "This might be a little too much to take in," he said.

Sophie sighed. "No, it's all right. I would've found out sooner or later. It's probably better that I found out now than later." Sophie walked over to a bench and sat down. Fitz and Terren sat by her. Fitz looked grim.

"Why did it have to happen right then though? We were so close," Fitz said. Fitz looked mad. Sophie put her hand on his shoulder. _I know but it wasn't exactly the right time because Terren dropped in. I'll tell you when we have some free time_ , Sophie transmitted. _Ok_ , Fitz transmitted, giving a small smile. Sophie looked at Terren. "You need to tell me more. Let's go to my house," Sophie paused and looked back at Fitz, "Bye, Fitz." Sophie held out her home crystal to the light.

Terren laughed. "I'm so glad we don't quarrel because siblings shouldn't quarrel."

 **Please review and tell me how you liked it! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **Hi guys! I have a brand new wonderful chapter for you! I hope you like it! Please review to tell me what you of Unital! Please enjoy!**

Sophie gasped as soon as they were at Havenfield. "What do you mean by you're glad we don't quarrel because siblings shouldn't quarrel? Do you mean we're brother and sister?" Sophie exclaimed. Terren grinned,"What do you think?"

Sophie considered it again. "You mean we are brother and sister?" "Yes, and are you going to hurt me?" Terren said quickly.

"Well, I don't want to and we're back at Havenfield," Sophie said as she turned to Havenfield.

Havenfield always looked beautiful in the evenings. Sophie was glad to be back home. "Havenfield is quite beautiful," Terren said while admiring the view. "I know," Sophie said,"It really is very beautiful."

Sophie turned once more and walked quickly toward the front door. She had a brother. Finally, someone who was actually related to her. Sophie was very excited about all this. She was finally finding her place and her family besides Grady and Edaline.

Sophie heard Terren running up behind her. She smiled to herself as she reached the front door. She pulled open the door before Terren crashed in the wall. Sophie laughed heartily as Terren flew inside Havenfield and skidded across the floor. "Terren," she said breathlessly,"That was so funny." Terren began laughing as well and the commotion brought Grady and Edaline into the entry hall.

Sophie glanced at Grady who gave her a look. "Mom, Dad, this is Terren. He's my brother." Sophie took a deep breath as Grady and Edaline gasped. Grady stepped forward and said,"Terren, it's a pleasure to meet you. May I ask you what your ability is?" Terren looked a little surprised at the question but hid it quickly. "Multiple abilities actually. I'm a Vanisher, a Froster, and a teleporter." "You're like Sophie," Edaline said putting her hand over her mouth.

"Dad, there are others like Terren and me. The council has been hiding them or they haven't show their other abilities," Sophie said as she took Grady and Edaline's hands. "Why not you?" Edaline asked quietly. "Sophie's special," Terren said,"She's different than the others. She's part of a prophecy that says she'll be more powerful than anyone that has ever lived and she would save the Lost Cities including stopping the Neverseen. It goes like this:

 _One of strange beginnings_

 _One of power_

 _One who will fix_

 _One who could destroy_

 _To start the world anew_

 _Clear of evil and the neverseen_

 _What will happen?_

 _Who will be the one?"_

Terren stopped and stared silently at Sophie. Sophie felt a huge weight on her. She let everything sink in. She looked at everyone. some of the people she could let down. She could destroy... or fix, but she wasn't like them. Sophie sank to the ground and put her head in her hands. She hadn't found her place with people like her. She was still different and part of a major prophecy. Everything that had happened to her had to do with the prophecy. Sophie slowly opened her eyes and peered out at Grady, Edaline, and Terren. "Mom, Dad, Terren, I could use a hug," she said sniffling a little. Grady and Edaline hugged Sophie tightly. Terren gave Sophie a small hug and backed away. Sophie realized they were all a little bit red in the face. She smiled and they all looked at each other and started laughing.

Sophie watched as Grady and Edaline invited Terren to dinner. He accepted politely and walked over to Sophie. "I can't believe that I'm part of something bigger than I thought I was. It's overwhelming!" Sophie exclaimed. Terren smiled a little. "I'm affected by the prophecy too, Sophie, from the moment of my birth, you were never there. I never knew about you until the first time you came to the Lost Cities. People always were talking about you. They thought that you could save us and you can save us. You just needed to find out about your destiny. I'll always be here for you, Sophie, whenever you need me." Sophie gave Terren a small hug.

Sophie sat back and looked up at the ceiling. "Terren?" Sophie whispered. "Yes?" Terren whispered back. Sophie stared at the chandelier and said, "Who are our parents?"

 **Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me who you think Sophie and Terren's parents are! Please review and tell me what you think of Unital!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **Here's a new chapter! Please review!**

 **Please PM me if you have any questions! Please enjoy!**

"Of all the questions you ask! It just had to be that one." Terren ran his hand through his hair. "Sophie, I can't tell you that. Our parents have hid themselves and their other abilities from the public many times."

"Did they ever meet in real life? Do they know about us?" Sophie asked quietly. "I don't know if they ever met, but I'm sure they know about us or Dad at least," Terren smiled sadly, "Dad, never did mention Mom, but he told me that he would remain a secret. He wanted to be a mystery to everyone, and now I've left him." Terren leaned up against a pillar. "Sophie, if you become close to people, make sure they know you care about them."

Sophie ran to him. "Can't you tell me?" Sophie pleaded that Terren would tell her more. Terren was one of her only connections to whom her real parents were. Terren shook his his head silently and walked to the door, holding up a pink crystal to the light. The light took him away and Sophie crumbled on the floor. He was gone. Her brother was gone and she'd driven him away. She'd lost her chance to find out more about her parents.

Suddenly a voice came from the door. "Sophie?" the voice called, " Oh, Sophie." Someone began rubbing her back. Sophie looked up and saw Fitz's aquamarine eyes looking down at her. _Fitz_ , Sophie transmitted, _I'm sorry._ Then she put her head on his shoulder. _What happened?_ Fitz transmitted. _Terren left. He's my brother so I asked him who our parents are. He wouldn't tell me and then he left_ , Sophie transmitted back. Fitz ran his hand through his hair. _Sophie, I came here to ask you if you would like to try the deepest secret revealing again_. Sophie stared into his eyes. _Fine_ , she transmitted, _but we do it like last time_. Fitz nodded. _1 2 3... I like you_ , they transmitted at the same time. Then Sophie realized that they had said the same thing, so she began to back up. Sophie turned around and raced out the door. Sophie ran to the cliff. Sophie, Fitz transmitted, please don't teleport. Sophie grabbed Fitz's hand as he caught up to her. Then she jumped and teleported into the void. Sophie wondered where they could go, a field maybe. Sophie imagined a beautiful, green field. The void opened and they started falling. Sophie screamed as they crashed.

Sophie stood up, brushing herself off as she looked around. _Why are we here?_ Fitz transmitted. _I wanted a more private place to talk._ Sophie pulled Fitz on the grass next to her. She lay down looking at the stars in the night sky. "Sophie," Fitz said,"About what we said at Havenfield, I meant it and I hope you did too." Fitz pulled Sophie up and scooted closer to her. Sophie gazed into his eyes and he stepped even closer and kissed her on the lips. Sophie almost fell in surprise, but she kissed him back. Sophie stood there in amazement after Fitz pulled away. Fitz had kissed her.

Fitz pulled out his home crystal. "Wait, Fitz, don't go. I need to tell you something important," Sophie said frantically. Fitz paused,"What do you need to tell me?" "I'm part of a major prophecy, and there are others like me with multiple abilities," Sophie blurted out. "You're part of a prophecy?" "Yes, and Terren just told me like two hours ago!" Sophie looked at her feet. "Wow, that's a lot to take in," Fitz said quietly,"I want you to know, Sophie, that if you need a friend or more than a friend. Just ask! You're not alone!" _I know_ , Sophie transmitted. Sophie hugged Fitz tightly and buried her head in his shoulder. They stood there for a while , enjoying the cool, breezy night. Sophie was glad that Fitz was there with her. Sophie's fingers tingled as it got colder. She stepped back looking at her feet. _I guess we better go home now_ , Sophie transmitted. Fitz smiled. _Yeah, let's go_. Sophie gave Fitz a quick hug and turned away as she held her home crystal up to the light. She smiled to herself as the light carried her away.

? ﾟﾘﾀ? ﾟﾘﾀ? ﾟﾘﾀ? ﾟﾘﾀ? ﾟﾘﾀ? ﾟﾘﾀ? ﾟﾘﾀ? ﾟﾘﾀ? ﾟﾘﾀ? ﾟﾘﾀ? ﾟﾘﾀ? ﾟﾘﾀ? ﾟﾘﾀ

"Dad, she asked, and all I could say was Dad wants to be kept a secret," Terren said angrily,"I think I've ruined my relationship with her." "I understand, son but you can't plan on telling her everything. If she can't know something, you explain and comfort her," said a voice. "Fine but what about Mom? Can you tell me who she is?" Terren said pacing the small, dark room. "Terren, I don't know. She could be mad," the voice said again,"At the time, when you and Sophie were being made by the Black Swan, we didn't know who the other person was. All they needed was our DNA. It wasn't till later when we were talking that we realized we were the parents of you two." "Dad, please, I could gain her trust again. I was enjoying having a sister," Terren said, staring into his dad's eyes. The voice hesitated and then said,"It's Oralie, Councilor Oralie. Be careful and only tell Sophie. Tell her by thought. We can't risk anyone hearing, and swear her to secrecy." Terren nodded, then left the room.

Oralie was his mom! Terren could only imagine what Sophie would think. Terren blinked in and out as he reached the Leapmaster and called for Havenfield. As the light whisked him away, he thought, _I've got my sister back_.

 **Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me who you think Sophie and Terren's dad is. Please also tell me what you think of Unital. Thanks for reviewing! I'll have the next chapter out soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **Hi guys! Here's a new chapter! I'm sorry it's taken a while. I have to type this stories up on my phone and it takes a while. Please tell me what you think and if there's anything I need to fix. Please review! Thank you for all those who have reviewed! I'll start mentioning those who review! Please enjoy!**

Sophie yawned and slowly stretched her arms. Light streamed through one of the windows, illuminating her room. Sophie quickly got ready for school and headed downstairs. Grady and Edaline were sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast. Edaline conjured some food up at Sophie's seat.

"Good morning," Sophie said sitting down.

"Good morning, Sophie," Grady said in between big bites of food. Sophie finished quickly and headed over to Everglen. She patted down and straightened her emerald green Foxfire Level 4 uniform.

She rang the bell on the light absorbing gate and waited for a few seconds. The gate opened slowly and Sophie walked in, glancing at the plants and the garden. "You like the new garden arrangement, don't you?" a voice said, startling Sophie. Sophie looked towards the direction the voice came from.

Sophie sighed. It was just Fitz. Fitz walked closer to Sophie and put his arm around her shoulder. Sophie smiled up at Fitz. "I do like the new arrangement. It's beautiful."

Biana came running out of the house holding a red and gold cloth in her arms. "Sophie," Biana said holding out the cloth to Sophie,"It's your new dress."

Sophie held out the dress in front of her. Whenever it moved, it showed strands of gold. She fingered the long, sparkly sleeves. "Oh, it's wonderful," Sophie exclaimed.

Fitz laughed. His aquamarine eyes sparkling in the sunlight. "We should get going," Fitz said taking Sophie's hand as he pulled out his pathfinder. Biana grabbed Sophie's other hand and they light leaped to Foxfire.

It was going to be a busy day for Sophie. It was only a few weeks before finals, and Sophie was worried about P.E. Today they were testing their channeling like super leaps and super fast running. Sophie wasn't good at those things.

As soon as Sophie got there, Sophie went to her locker. Dex was waiting for her there. Sophie smiled,"Dex!"

"Hi, Sophie," Dex said,"Are you ready for P.E.?"

"No, I'm not," Sophie admitted, slamming her locker shut, "I hate channeling. I'm terrible at it." Sophie sighed,"It's hopeless."

Dex frowned,"Maybe you could try a brain push, or just do it the best you can. If you really focus, I think you can get it."

Sophie shook her head. "No matter what I do, I still can't get it." They got to the P.E. doors and Sophie headed into the girls locker room to change into her P.E. uniform.

Soon it was time for the test and Sophie's turn came quickly. Sophie took a deep breath and stepped on the mat where she would begin her super jump. Sophie summoned energy from the core of her mind. She pushed the energy out of her mind and down to her hands. Then, she closed her eyes and pushed the energy to the floor. Sophie opened her eyes in shock as she began to rise. She concentrated even more and hoped that she was doing it. She slowly opened her eyes again. Then she realized how high off the ground she was. She looked up, her head was almost touching the ceiling. She looked down. Many faces were staring at her with their mouths open.

She glanced at her hands. They were glowing. She panicked and began to worry but she was able to stay up.

Sophie spotted Fitz in the crowd, looking at her worriedly.

 _Do you know how to get down?_ Fitz transmitted.

 _No_ , Sophie transmitted, _but I could teleport._

 _Yes, that would work. Be careful,_ Fitz transmitted.

Sophie concentrated on the power that was holding her up. She pushed it away with her mind, and then she started falling. Sophie teleported as fast as she could. Sophie looked around the void. Where could she land? Sophie decided on the lawn in front of Foxfire. Sophie screamed as she fell. Then she realized she was heading for a extremely large bush. The bush broke her fall though. Sophie sighed. She was now stuck on a bush. _Sophie, where are you?_ Fitz transmitted.

 _I'm in front of Foxfire, on a bush. I can't get off_ , she transmitted. Sophie frowned. She was trapped on a bush and she couldn't do anything about it. "Sophie," a voice shouted,"Where are you?"

Sophie recognized Fitz's accented voice. _I'm on a bush close to a light post_ , she transmitted.

"Sophie," Fitz called again. He seemed to be closer.

"I'm right here," she called.

"Sophie," Fitz said as he spotted her,"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, just help me get off this bush," she groaned.

"I'm climbing up the bush," Fitz said,"Man, that was amazing though what you did. You levitated really well."

"Yeah, I didn't know I could do that," Sophie admitted. Sophie smiled meekly when Fitz's face came into view. Fitz smiled back,"You're so cute when you're stuck on a bush."

Sophie groaned. "Just help me."

Fitz laughed,"Of course." Fitz helped Sophie off the bush and they both jumped down. Sophie lay on the ground. "This whole thing has exhausted me out," Sophie said giving a small yawn,"What now?"

Fitz smiled awkwardly at Sophie. "You can tell all the mentors and prodigies what happened?"

Sophie sat up. She looked around in surprise as everyone came running toward her. She groaned again. She held out to Fitz who pulled her up. "I'm really in for it, aren't I?" Sophie said putting her hand on her forehead.

❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️

When Sophie got home from school, she was exhausted. She just wanted to sleep. She trudged wearily toward the front door. Suddenly Terren appeared in front of Sophie. Sophie had forgotten that Terren was a Vanisher. "I've been waiting for you," Terren said,"I need to tell you something important."

Sophie smiled and hugged Terren. "I'm glad you're back. What do you need to tell me?"

"We need to talk by telepathy, and what I say to you is strictly confidential information which you can only repeat to your cognate-in-training, Fitz," Terren whispered as they walked to the edge of the property by the cliffs.

 _Okay, what do you need to tell me?_ Sophie transmitted, looking intently at Terren.

 _Your mom is Councilor Oralie,_ a voice transmitted. Sophie couldn't contain her shock. Her mom was Oralie! Sophie recognized the voice that had told her that Oralie was her mom. Could it be? Could he truly be alive?

 **Thank you for reading! Please review to tell me who you think the voice is! Please review to tell me what you think of Unital! Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys! New chapter! Thank you for reading! Please review! I have posted three new stories. You'll like them. Just click on my name and you'll see.**

 **Please enjoy and thanks for reading!**

That voice! Sophie couldn't believe it! It was so familiar to her. He'd always been nice to her and even though she caused a bit of trouble, he didn't seem to mind.

Terren stood there watching her. "Did he tell you?" Terren asked. "What do you think?" Sophie said.

Terren smiled. "Most of the time, I wouldn't ask that but I wanted to see your face."

"My face?" Sophie said smiling awkwardly. Terren nodded.

"Wow," Sophie said sarcastically, "I better get to bed now. I have a meeting with the councilors bright and early tomorrow."

Terren smirked. "I'll be there."

Sophie gave him a look.

"What?" Terren said, " I didn't do anything."

Sophie sighed. "Who said you didn't?"

️️️️️️️️️️

Sophie waited at the Leap master for a few seconds as she went over what Councilor Oralie had said. " _Sophie, we need to see you tomorrow morning at 9 A.M. We... have decided to tell you a few things. Mr. Forkle doesn't hold all the secrets. The magnate doesn't know everything, though they can be rather secretive_." Sophie didn't know what they would tell her but she had to know.

When she got to Eternalia, she headed to Oralie's castle where the meeting was being held. " _It's more secretive_ ," Oralie had said. Sophie could not wait to see Oralie. She grinned. She would have to hide the fact that she knew Oralie was her mom. She smiled as she saw the huge, pink, glittery castle. She knocked on the majestic doors quickly.

A goblin opened the door. "They are in the main room. Go straight down the hall," the goblin said, beckoning her inside. Sophie was captivated by the interior of the castle. It was beautiful. There were sparkly ceilings, walls, and floors, huge glass chandeliers, beautiful glass sculptures, and many other gorgeous decorations. She walked further admiring the beauty and saw Terren in discussion with Councilors Oralie, Terik, Bronte, Alina, and Emery. She went up to the councilors and curtsied. When she straightened up, Oralie said, "Sophie, you don't need to curtsy."

Sophie gave a small smile, "Okay." They all took a seat. Terren nodded curtly at Sophie.

"I suppose you've found out most of it," Bronte grunted, "We have assumed that you found out about the prophecy and that there are others like you, the Multis."

Sophie nodded. "I have."

"We have hidden them for their safety. They have a safe haven and everything they need. Some even hide their other abilities and live in the Lost Cities," Emery admitted.

"Why though?" Sophie questioned.

"They're hunted," Alina whispered, "It's one of the bigger secrets."

Oralie nodded, "That was one of the secrets in Kenric's cache. Now that it was stolen, the Neverseen will now know about the Multis. The location of the safe haven was not in the cache. It did have a few names though."

Sophie gasped. "How did you know that the cache was stolen?"

"The council knows everything, Sophie. We have our secrets," Terik said.

Sophie sighed. "It was all Keefe's fault. He mimicked my voice. He accidently found out the password to get the cache when Fitz and I were doing our cognate training. Keefe joined the Neverseen right after he got the cache. I tried to stop him."

"That makes sense," Oralie said quietly.

Bronte nodded grimly, "They need to be protected. They're in danger."

"Sophie can help," Terren said, "She's my sister."

The councilors except for Oralie seemed very surprised. "He's your brother?" Alina asked, "You guys don't look alike at all, but that seems to happen a lot."

Sophie and Terren nodded.

"The Multis need saving," Emery said looking Sophie and Terren in the eye.

 **Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9 Who are the others?

Chapter 9

 **Hi guys! New chapter! Hope you like it! Please review!**

Sophie stared out her window. She was in danger. They were in danger. The Neverseen was going to capture them, the ones in hiding. She probably knew them. She wondered who could be a Multi like her. They could be anyone like Grady or Edaline. Maybe Magnate Leto was hiding an ability or two. He probably was. What about the Councilors? She watched the gnomes tending to the garden. She sighed as she gazed at the pretty garden, the beautiful rose bushes wavering in the wind. The gardens were sprinkling the plants with a plant version of Bottle of Youth that elves drank everyday. It refreshed the plants and showed their natural beauty. Sophie smiled. One of the gnomes looked up and saw Sophie. The gnome nodded and went back to work. Sophie looked out farther to where Calla's tree was. She studied the tree sadly. The leaves rustled softly in the breeze. She had to do something. She had to figure out which elves were hiding additional abilities. She had to protect them or at least know who they were.

Sophie stepped back from the window and closed her eyes. She concentrated on letting her mind stretch out. Her mind went out in a wave and she pictured everyone she knew. Grady, Edaline, Fitz, Terren, Keefe, Biana, Magnate Leto, the Councilors, Dex, Tam, Linh, and many more appeared. She let herself search their souls, seeing if they had any other abilities beside their main ability. She stopped at Keefe. His face flashed in her mind. He was a Polygot as well. He could have told her that. He probably hadn't wanted his mom to know. She wondered why he hadn't told her though.

She went through a stream of faces searching each of them. She saw that a few of them had in fact been hiding another ability. When she went over a face, it showed her what ability or abilities they had manifested. Magnate Leto, to her surprise, was an Empath. Magnate Leto was quite good at hiding the fact he was an Empath. He was also a very good Telepath. She saw that Tam was a Guster. He was a Shade and a Guster. It seemed that a few of the councilors had been hiding a second ability.

Oralie had been hiding that she was an inflictor. Oralie was an inflictor! She hadn't exactly been given the ability. Her mother was an inflictor. Magnate Leto had probably gotten the idea with some help from Oralie. He had told her she had been given the ability to heal broken minds with inflicting. She had a feeling that Oralie had helped to make her. Oralie had probably helped Magnate Leto come up with the idea of modeling Sophie's DNA after an alicorn's DNA and giving her the ability to inflict positive emotions. She was sure Oralie had had a part in her creation.

Sophie went through the stream of faces again and stopped on Fitz. She gasped. Fitz had been hiding an ability! He was a/an ...

 **Haaaa! Cliffhanger! What do you think Fitz's second ability is? Review to tell me. Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 **Hi Guys! Sorry for the wait! New, awesome chapter coming your way! Fitz has been hiding an ability and Sophie doesn't know what to think. Please review on what you think of this chapter! Maybe I put a cliffhanger! I love writing cliffhangers! Also guest reviewer out there! You read my mind! We were thinking the same thing. You'll understand in a moment. Please review and I hope you enjoy it!**

Sophie paced her room. Fitz had another ability and he hadn't told her about it. They were training to be cognates. He could trust her.

Sophie walked out of her room and ran to the Leapmaster.

"Mom, I'm going to Everglen," she called, "Everglen."

The Leapmaster began to spin and a ray of light appeared. Sophie took a deep breath and stepped into the light.

Sophie stared at the brightly lit gates of Everglen. They were quite magnificent. She rang the bell quickly and waited for a couple seconds. The gate slowly opened, revealing Biana.

"Sophie! What are you doing here?" Biana said happily.

Sophie looked at her feet. "I need to talk to Fitz for a little bit. Then we can hang out after if you want to."

"Sure. What do you need to talk to Fitz about?" Biana asked.

Sophie sighed. "Don't tell anyone, but he has another ability. I found out using my telepathy in a way that I've never done before."

Biana gasped. "You found out!"

She dragged Sophie inside the gates and into the house. Biana looked around and then went up the stairs. Sophie followed Biana as she creeped up to Fitz's room.

"Fitz, let us in," Biana whispered pressing her face to the door.

Fitz opened the door quietly and beckoned Sophie and Biana in.

"What?" Fitz said, tapping his fingers on the wall.

Biana gave Fitz a look. "She found out."

"Found out what?" Fitz said with a puzzled look on his face.

"Your second ability!" Biana said sounding strained.

Fitz gave Sophie a surprised look. "How?"

"I used my telepathy. I was trying to find out who had a multiple abilities in the Lost Cities. I saw everyone's faces and what ability or abilities they had like Keefe is a Polygot. I also saw you though. And that you are a..." Sophie said but was interrupted by Fitz.

"Shhhh," Fitz said clamping a hand over her mouth. "Follow me."

Fitz pulled a book on a bookcase near him and the bookcase slid aside. Fitz beckoned to Sophie and Biana.

Sophie went closer to the opening the bookcase had made by sliding over. She gasped. There was a slide.

Fitz smiled at her and pushed off. Sophie quickly jumped on the slide and followed Fitz.

She gasped again. It was a gigantic cave with a lake in the middle.

Fitz stood beside her and stretched his hand out. Water in the lake rose up into the air.

"I am a Hydrokinetic as you might've seen," Fitz said.

Sophie nodded. "I can't believe it! Now you're a Multi like me! Also next time please tell me. We're a team and cognates-in-training."

Fitz smiled. "It was a top secret, maximum security."

Sophie looked at her feet. "Sorry."

Fitz took her hand. "Don't worry about it."

Sophie watched as Fitz made different things with water.

"Try to make an alicorn!" she suggested.

Fitz grinned. "Alright! I'll see what I can do."

Fitz shaped the water in a alicorn-shaped blob. He pointed his finger at it and creating legs and its wings. Sophie saw that he looked a little strained.

"Fitz, you can stop now if you want too," Sophie said.

"It is a little bit hard to hold up a lot of water and shape it," Fitz grunted.

"Don't worry about finishing. You should stop!" Sophie said putting her hand on his shoulder.

The alicorn-shaped blob wobbled a bit. Fitz was shaking.

Sophie cringed. "Sorry," she said.

Sophie pushed his arms down and dragged him over to a chair nearby. Fitz sat down and looked at her wearily.

"I discovered it a couple months ago and I've been working hard to improve," Fitz said quietly.

"You could've told me," Sophie said.

"Sophie, I'm sorry but it was a big secret," Fitz said.

Sophie sighed. "I know. Just please don't do something you know you won't be able to do."

Fitz took her hand. "It's how I improve, but I'll be careful."

Sophie squeezed his hand. "Okay."

"What have you been up to?" Fitz asked.

"I had a meeting with Councilors and Terren. Kenric's cache, which was taken by Keefe, had a secret that said the names of the elves with multiple abilities, the ones in hiding. That's why I was trying to see other elves with multiple abilities. Then I saw you, Magnate Leto, and Keefe. It was no surprise that Magnate Leto had another ability, and I wasn't surprised that Keefe was a Polygot," Sophie said.

Fitz nodded. "That's bad for us. Now they're going to target the Multis-in-hiding now."

"I know. That's why I was looking at everyone trying to see who had multiple abilities. I want to protect them," Sophie said.

"That makes sense," Fitz said, "They are going to need protection and by that, I mean more protection, because they already have some protection like goblins or their security necklace. You know the ones everyone wears."

Sophie nodded, "That's true. We can still warn them to be careful."

"Yeah, we better. Though some probably are already on guard, the councilors might have told them," Fitz said resting his head on his hand.

Sophie paced around the little beach area of the cavern. "What if the Neverseen's already got to them?"

"We'll never know unless we ask the councilors for their whereabouts," Fitz said looking grim, "They probably have already gotten a few of them."

"I know that's why I'm worried," Sophie said feeling a little frustrated.

She had worked so hard to stop the Neverseen in the past couple months, but nothing seem to work. They were too smart. They always knew what Sophie and the others would do next. Sophie really wanted to stop them but what could she do?

"Fitz, I want to beat them, the Neverseen and Keefe," Sophie said angrily.

"Sophie, we'll beat them. We have me as a secret weapon and Magnate Leto. What about all the other Multis and you?" Fitz said trying to reassure Sophie.

Sophie sighed. "I hope so. I hope we can do it."

"We will, Sophie. We will!" Fitz stood up. "We will."

Sophie moved closer to the edge of the lake. "I know we will. We just need a plan."

Sophie snapped her fingers two times. She stared at her fingers. They were twitching. _Stop_ , she thought. Her fingers stopped moving and Sophie sighed. She looked over at Fitz. He wasn't moving. He wasn't blinking either. She touched his arm. "Fitz? Fitz?"

He didn't answer. The water wasn't moving either unless she touched it herself. Everything seemed to be frozen. _I can freeze time,_ she realized, _How do I unfreeze it_? 

_Move_ , she commanded, _Move_. 

Then, she saw Fitz move. "Fitz!" she shouted.

"What?" 

"I froze time," Sophie said excitedly, "I can freeze time."

Fitz gasped. "You froze time? Just barely?"

"Yeah! I can freeze time," Sophie shrieked excitedly.

"Since you can freeze time, we have another weapon that they don't know about," Fitz said.

Sophie gave a couple excited shrieks. "I know. I'll be a huge help when we fight the Neverseen or go missions. I'll just freeze time and be right out. They won't even know it."

Fitz smiled. "You really are amazing, Sophie."

"Thanks," Sophie said with a shy smile.

"We should go back up. Come on," Fitz said.

Fitz walked over to a spiral staircase heading up to his room. He stepped on it and looked back. "You coming?" he asked.

Sophie looked at her feet. "There's something else I need to tell you. I saw something else when I was looking to see who might have multiple abilities. Keefe's not just an Empath and a Polygot. He's also a/an..."

 **Cliffhanger! Please review to tell me what you think of this chapter! What do you think Keefe's third ability is? He is now a Empath, polyglot, and a/an...**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 **Hi Guys! I am sorry about the cliffhanger. I hate them too. I like writing them though. I have a new, awesome chapter for you guys.**

 **Thank you to Bookish Girl, S. M., ThatsencenboyXD, Small Bob, Guest, and Guest for reviewing.**

 **Bookish Girl: Thank you! I'm getting excited about this story! It's really elevating. Every time I write a chapter, it gets bigger.**

 **S. M.: Thanks! The people in the books with multiple abilities, they're not really mentioned. So I thought they were probably a secret, and it also seemed like only the councilors knew. If you can think of any with multiple abilities in the book, please feel me to tell me in a review. Polygot doesn't really count though. Someone is usually a Polygot and another ability, and many elves are like that. For example, Lady Cadence and Lady Gisela. Thank you for reviewing!**

 **ThatsencenboyXD: Thank you! I love your username. I do need a lesson in Cliffhanger 101. Although, I can't say if there will be anymore cliffhangers. If there are, I'll do what you suggested.**

 **Small Bob: If they are really trapped in a mirror, I'll be really sad. I don't want anything bad to happen to Fitz and Tam. For everyone else, who does not know what I am talking about? Small Bob thinks that Fitz and Tam are stuck in a mirror on the cover of Lodestar. Look up the picture.**

 **It does look like it sort of. Please review and tell me what you guys think.**

 **Guest: I can't tell you if I am going to stop with the cliffhangers. Sorry! I hope you like this chapter!**

 **Guest: Thank you! I'm sorry to have kept you waiting. I hope you like this chapter.**

 **Please review and tell me how you like this chapter! I hope you like this chapter. Here it is:**

Fitz edged closer to Sophie. His heart beating fiercely. "Sophie? What is his new ability? You can tell me."

Sophie folded her arms and looked at the ground. "I..., I..., I can't," Sophie stuttered.

Fitz moved farther from the spiral staircase, moving even closer to Sophie. The lights flickered on and off in the cavern. "Sophie? You can! Please!"

Sophie shook and spun around, falling to the floor. She whimpered quietly and buried her head in her hands.

Fitz rushed to her side, kneeling by Sophie. "Sophie! Sophie? You can trust me. We're cognates! Sophie!"

He rubbed her back and leaned over her, pulling Sophie into a sitting position. "Sophie, you're save."

He wrapped his arms around her and sat there comforting Sophie. Sophie buried her head in his shoulder. She hugged him tightly. Sophie wondered why she couldn't tell him. She wanted too. She really did, but she couldn't. She couldn't bring herself too. What would Fitz think? Even though she wasn't a fan of Keefe at the moment, she couldn't help feeling a little protective of Keefe. If she told Fitz, Fitz would definitely plan a mission to defeat the Neverseen. Sophie did want to defeat the Neverseen, more than anything. How could she feel protective of Keefe, but still want to destroy him? Keefe was funny and kind. He loved pranks too, but he had a bad side, a Neverseen side. One part of him, Sophie couldn't ignore. His new ability made him fit in with Neverseen even more. Fitz was different though. He was kind and caring. Sophie knew she could trust him. They were Cognates-in-training too. She trusted him more than anyone. She pulled away from Fitz and stared into his eyes. His eyes were filled with sadness. "Sophie, I...," he stammered, but Sophie shushed him.

"I'm sorry," Sophie whispered, "It's a big discovery and I... don't know exactly how it will effect you."

Fitz stared at her. Many emotions came over him. He frowned at her. "Sophie, I can handle it."

"Are you sure?" Sophie asked. She grabbed his hand, waited for him to answer.

"I can handle it, Sophie. Please tell me," Fitz begged. His eyes were full of longing, so much that Sophie couldn't hold the secret in anymore.

Sophie sighed and looked around the cavern. "I'll transmit it, and you can't tell anyone."

Fitz nodded. "You can count on me."

 _He is a Pryokinetic_ , Sophie transmitted, after they had opened their minds to each other.

Fitz gasped, _He is? That's bad. The Neverseen will be even more dangerous now. We need to find a way to infiltrate them._

 _I know. We need to stop them. I think I should infiltrate them. I can freeze time. It should easier for me to do some harm_ , Sophie transmitted.

 _That's a good idea, but you're not going alone. I'm coming,_ Fitz transmitted.

 _But, Fitz, I don't think they would believe us if there were two of us_ , Sophie transmitted.

Fitz shook his head. _We have to try_.

Sophie sighed. _Fine, but how are we going to find out where the Neverseen is?_

 _Hmmm, we could try to contact Keefe_ , Fitz transmitted.

 _How_? Sophie asked.

 _You could transmitt to him,_ Fitz suggested.

 _Are you sure that will work_? Sophie transmitted.

 _Well, you have to try it first_ , Fitz transmitted.

 _Ok. What should I say? How about Calla's tree tomorrow at noon? That we want to join the Neverseen?_ Sophie asked.

 _That sounds good_ , Fitz transmitted.

 _I'll try now_ , Sophie transmitted.

 _Ok_ , Fitz transmitted.

Sophie concentrated on a mental picture of Keefe. She reached out with her mind and concentrated. _Keefe, this is Sophie. Meet me at Calla's tree tomorrow at noon. Don't tell anyone_ , she transmitted.

She let her mind come back, and then she turned to Fitz. _I did it_ , she transmitted.

 _What should we do now_? Fitz transmitted.

 _I don't know. Should we tell someone what we are doing?_ Sophie replied.

 _We probably should, but I don't want to get them in trouble. What if we told the councilors what we're doing?_ Fitz transmitted.

Sophie nodded. _We better do it now. Let's go, tell your dad, and see if he can contact one of the councilors. I could too._

 _Ok. Come on. Let's go,_ Fitz transmitted. Fitz stood up and ran up the spiral staircase. Sophie stood up and looked at the cavern. It was very peaceful. She smiled and thought, _I'm definitely coming back_. She went over to the spiral staircase and ran up to the top. She looked at the cavern again and then went into Fitz's room. Fitz was sitting on his bed with Alden next to him. "Sophie!" Fitz said,"Dad says he can contact the councilors and set up a meeting."

Alden nodded. "I'll contact them now." He pulled out his imparter and said, "Councilor Emery."

Sophie sat by Alden and Fitz and watched as Councilor Emery's face appeared. "Hello, Alden," he said.

"Hello, Emery," Alden replied, "Fitz and Sophie want to infiltrate the Neverseen and would like you to set up a meeting with all the councilors, so they can tell you how they will do it."

Emery nodded. "I can do that. When should the meeting be?"

"Today," Fitz blurted out, "We already put into action part of our plan, and we meet with Keefe tomorrow at noon. Sophie transmitted to him."

Emery sighed. "Some how I knew that was coming. We usually have a daily meeting at 7 pm. It will be in my castle. You can come then if you want."

"That will be good," Alden said, "Bye, Emery."

"Bye," Emery said and the imparter went blank.

Alden turned to Fitz and Sophie. "That's in two hours. How about you eat here, Sophie?"

"Sure," Sophie said.

"You can borrow a dress from Biana," Alden suggested.

Sophie sighed. He had noticed that her clothes were pretty dirty. "Ok."

Fitz grabbed Sophie's hand and dragged her out of his room. They went walked down the beautifully decorated hallway. Sophie loved Everglen. It was really beautiful. Della had spent a lot of time making it the perfect home. Sophie ran down the stairs and crashed right into Biana.

"Oops! Sorry, Biana!" Sophie exclaimed.

Biana grinned. "It's fine. Besides, I don't get knocked down a lot. I do like it."

"Really?" Sophie said smiling, "I just think it hurts."

Suddenly, Fitz appeared next to them. "What happened?"

Biana laughed. "I got knocked down by Sophie."

Fitz laughed. "I wish I could've seen it. Sophie, you'll have to show me your memory of it."

Sophie laughed too. "I sure will."

Della came into the room, wearing an apron. "Dinner's almost ready. I'm glad to have you with us, Sophie."

Sophie smiled. "Thanks."

"Your welcome," Della said, "Now, Fitz and Biana, what happened?" They were still laughing hardly.

"Sophie knocked me down," Biana said hurriedly.

Della gasped. "Are you two okay?"

Sophie laughed. "We're fine."

Della went back into the kitchen and as soon as she left, Biana jumped on Sophie.

Sophie groaned. "Why'd you do that?"

Biana grinned. "To get you back."

"Uhhhhh," Sophie groaned.

Fitz pulled Biana off Sophie. "You're going to hurt each other," Fitz said.

Della came back out from the kitchen and yelled, "Dinner's ready."

Sophie, Fitz and Biana ran into the kitchen and each of them grabbed a plate. They went to the dining room and sat down. Alden and Della joined them. "Eat quickly," Alden said, "Biana, after you eat, can you get Sophie a simple dress to wear? We have a meeting with the Councilors."

"Sure," Biana said, "Can I come?"

"No," Alden said, "Sorry, maybe next time."

"If there is a next time," Biana muttered.

"Biana!" Della said sternly.

"Sorry," Biana muttered and went back to eating.

Sophie and Biana finished quickly, and excused themselves from the table.

Biana and Sophie hurried up to Biana's room. Biana walked into her closet and brought out a simple, sparkly red dress.

"It's beautiful," Sophie exclaimed.

"Put it on," Biana insisted.

Sophie went into Biana's closet and put on the dress. She let Biana in to show her the dress. Sophie twirled around.

"It fits perfectly," Sophie said.

"It totally does," Biana said as she dragged Sophie over to a chair in front of a mirror, "Now let's fix up your hair and put makeup on."

Sophie sighed. "I bet you're having fun."

"What do you mean by that?" Biana said as she began to curl Sophie's hair with a curling iron.

"I mean, you get to give me a makeover," Sophie said.

Biana nodded. "I do like doing makeovers. I should give Linh a makeover."

Sophie looked in the mirror. It was going to be a hard couple weeks, but Sophie felt like she could handle it. She would do her best.

"Alright, I'm done with your hair," Biana said, "I'll do your makeup now."

Biana put light red lipstick on Sophie. Then she brushed gold eyeshadow on Sophie's eyelids. She added a few finishing touches to it and stepped back. "I'm done," Biana announced.

Sophie opened her eyes and looked in the mirror. "I love it, Biana. Thank you." Sophie rushed over to Biana and gave her a hug.

Biana smiled. "Your welcome. Besides I enjoyed it."

Sophie laughed. "Yeah. I did too. A little bit. I don't like waiting."

Biana laughed. "Neither do I."

Sophie and Biana walked out of Biana's room. Sophie walked down the stairs and into the main room. Fitz was standing there with his mouth open. He was wearing his formal clothes. He looked handsome. Sophie smiled at him and Fitz recovered. He smiled back at her and grabbed her hand. "You look beautiful," he whispered.

Sophie blushed and gave a little smile. "You look handsome," she whispered.

Alden came down the stairs and beckoned to Sophie and Fitz to follow him. Alden stopped at the Leapmaster and looked at Sophie and Fitz. "Sophie, you look beautiful," Alden said.

Sophie blushed. "Thanks."

"Eternalia," Alden called. The Leapmaster began spinning and a ray of light appeared. Alden grabbed Sophie and Fitz's hands as he stepped into the light.

When they arrived in Eternalia, Alden led Fitz and Sophie to Councilor Emery's castle. Alden rang the bell and stepped away from the door. Sophie gathered all her thoughts and wondered what she would say to the councilors. She would do her best and hope the councilors liked it.

A goblin opened the door. "Alden, they are expecting you in the meeting room. I assume you know where it is."

Alden nodded. "I do."

The goblin opened the door wider and Alden stepped into the castle. Sophie followed Alden, but she couldn't help gazing at the castle. It was magnificent. It was decorated beautiful.

"We're here," Alden said to Sophie.

Sophie blinked. "Yeah. Sorry."

Sophie sat in a big chair by Fitz and looked at the councilors. She took a deep breath and prepared herself. "Sophie, Fitz, we are interested in hearing about your infiltration," Emery said.

Sophie nodded. "We set up a meeting with Keefe. We thought we could convince him that we wanted to join the Neverseen, and maybe he would show us the Neverseen's base. We could give info. I transmitted to him. We're not technically sure if he'll show up though."

"There is also another factor that you should consider. Sophie found out she can freeze time. She could a lot of damage," Fitz said.

The councilors and Alden gasped. "That would certainly be handy," Terik said.

"Yes," Emery agreed, "You would have to really careful about not letting anyone know why you were really there for."

Bronte nodded. "We could change what you look like."

"That would be a good idea. What about Keefe?" Sophie said.

"We could go to the meeting as someone else or as ourselves," Fitz said.

"I think it would be better to be ourselves for the meeting, but be in disguise for the infiltration," Sophie said.

Alden nodded. "Convince him at the meeting, but tell him in order not to be hurt by Neverseen members, you'll be in disguise."

"Yeah, that would work," Sophie said.

"That could work, but still be extremely careful," Alina said.

"I think we have told you everything," Fitz said.

"Yes. Thank you," Emery said, "Bye."

"Bye," Sophie said, and stood up and walked out of the room with Fitz and Alden.

Sophie pulled out her home crystal when they were outside of Emery's castle. "I better go home."

"Bye," Fitz said.

"Bye," Sophie replied as she lifted the crystal to the light. The ray of light appeared and Sophie was swept away.

In the morning, Sophie looked out the window at Calla's tree. It was a lovely little tree. She loved to leave flowers at the tree and make Calla's starkflower stew. Sophie heard a knock on the front door and went over to the front door. She opened it. It was Fitz. "Are you ready?" Fitz asked.

Sophie sighed. "I'm a little nervous. This is my first time seeing Keefe in 4 months. I hope he does come."

"Sophie, he came," Fitz said, "He is right by Calla's tree."

Sure when Sophie looked over, Keefe was standing by the tree. He was in black clothes with black cape. He also had the Neverseen symbol on his arm. "Let's go out," Sophie said.

Sophie walked out to Calla's tree. She froze when she met eyes with Keefe. She turned around to make sure that Fitz was still beside her. "Hi, Sophie!" Keefe said.

"Hi," Sophie said.

Keefe studied Sophie and Fitz. "So what did you want to meet for?"

"We want to be part of the Neverseen," Fitz whispered.

"Oh. Why?" Keefe whispered back.

"We just have realized the Neverseen are doing the right thing," Sophie whispered, "But in order to be protected from Neverseen who might cause harm to us, we want to be in a disguise."

Keefe nodded. "You can try, but you might be up to something if you don't want the Neverseen to recognize you."

Fitz sighed. "Keefe, we want to be part of the Neverseen. We just realized the Neverseen is right."

Keefe thought for a moment. "And why should I let you into the Neverseen?"

Sophie went right up to Keefe and glared at him. "Because you are our friend, Keefe."

Keefe smiled. "I know that, but what if you are up to something?"

Sophie and Fitz glared at Keefe. "We wouldn't do that," Sophie said angrily.

Keefe held up his hands. "Okay. Okay. No reason to be mad. I was just making sure. When do you plan to be leaving?"

"How about tomorrow at 5 pm?" Sophie said.

Keefe nodded. "That would work. I'll be here then."

"Thanks," Fitz said as Keefe pulled out his crystal.

"Your welcome," Keefe said right before he was whisked away.

Fitz turned to Sophie. "What do you think of all this?"

"I'm not sure how it's going to turn out," Sophie said, "We'll just have to wait and see."

Fitz nodded. "Yeah. I guess we will." Then, Fitz and Sophie quietly headed back into Havenfield.

 **Any suggestions? If you do, you can review to tell me. Please review and tell me how you like the chapter!**

 **Should I have a contest? Do guys have any ideas for what type of contest I should have? Do you have any ideas for what they should win? Any ideas for it? Review to tell me.**

 **Thank you for reading! Word count: 2,989**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Ok! For the contest, here is a list of options:

1: Write a small one-shot that will be featured in Unital. (You are writing.)Anywhere in the storyline, but it has to be Unital, not another fanfiction. Possibly a one shot for the original, Keeper of the Lost Cities. (Not fanfiction.)

2: Vote on something you want to happen.

3\. Write a poem or a song and it will be featured in Unital. I will give credit to you.

Make up a funny song.

Make up a song about Keeper of the Lost cities. It will be featured in Unital some how. I will give credit to you.

Any ideas? Just review to Unital.

You vote on a list of ships. Whoever wins, I write a one shot on the ship.

Compliment contest. Each person gives a compliment to someone else, and I judge them, and the winner gets an awesome idea for a story.

Please pick two and review.

Thanks for all of you who reviewed to last chapter.

Please review! Here's the new chapter:

Sophie paced around Slurps and Burps, thinking about the coming day. Fitz stood beside her, watching Dex make a few of the potions. They had come to get potions for their disguises. Sophie stopped pacing and put a hand on Fitz. "Are you almost done, Dex?" she asked.

Dex sighed. "Sophie, some of these take a little while."

Fitz turned to look at Sophie. "Sophie, we'll be ready soon. Keefe is sure to spring on us a bunch of questions again. I didn't think he'd let us in that easily."

Sophie pouted. "I know but I can't help it. I'm stressed out."

"Take deep breaths," Dex said, "Think happy thoughts."

Sophie exhaled and inhaled. "I'll try."

Fitz and Dex watched her, smiling to themselves. "You're cute when you do that," Fitz said.

Sophie blushed. "I am?"

"Yes, you are," Dex said quickly.

Sophie smiled. "Thanks guys, but we really need to hurry."

Dex checked the potions again. "They're ready," he announced as he began pouring the potions in bottles.

Sophie sighed. "Finally!"

Fitz checked the time. "We have to meet Keefe at 5 pm and it's 1 pm right now."

Sophie grabbed the potions from Dex and put in the bag where they were in separate areas so they wouldn't break. "Let's go, Fitz. We really need to hurry and pack."

Fitz frowned. "I don't like packing."

Sophie groaned. "Come on."

Fitz pulled out his pathfinder and a ray of light appeared. He grabbed Sophie's hand and stepped into the light. Sophie smiled back at Dex as the light swept her away. A faint bye was all Dex heard from her.

Sophie and Fitz materialized in front of Havenfield. Sophie ran in with Fitz close behind her. "Mom," Sophie yelled, "I have to pack for Neverseen."

Fitz stopped at the stairs. "Sophie, my mom packed everything for me and dropped it off here earlier today."

Sophie came back on the stairs. "That's fine. You can help me."

Fitz followed her to her room and plopped down on Sophie's bed. "Aaahhhhhhhhhhhhh," he said relaxingly, "I'm been really tired recently."

Sophie groaned. "Get off my bed. Go sit on the beanbag." She pointed to a pink beanbag sitting in the middle of the room.

Fitz rubbed his hands together. "Yay! This will do!" Fitz launched himself onto the beanbag.

Sophie went back to packing her stuff. She put everything she needed into the backpack. Then she grabbed the potion bag and put the two by the front door. "Fitz," she called, "We should take the potions now."

Fitz hurried down the stairs. "I'm here." He grabbed his potion bottle and uncapped it. He held to his lips while Sophie got her bottle out. She held three fingers up and slowly began to count to one. When she reached one, Fitz and Sophie both drank the potions. Slowly, their features began to change. Sophie's hair had turned black. Her eyes were teal.

She gasped. "My hair is black."

Fitz gasped too. "It has blues streaks in it too."

"Are they in my hair or your hair?" Sophie asked.

Fitz pointed at her hair. "Yours. You'll definitely look fierce."

Sophie laughed. "So will you! Your hair is blond, and you have ice blue eyes."

Fitz gasped. "I do?"

"Oh. Yeah," Sophie said, "Plus we look completely definitely different."

Fitz fingered his hair. "We do."

Sophie looked out the window. "Keefe is here!"

Fitz groaned already. "Already?"

Sophie gave him a stern look. "Yes. Let's go."

Sophie grabbed the bags and let Fitz open the door for her. Fitz grabbed his bag and followed Sophie out the door.

Keefe was waiting by Calla's tree. "Hi? Who are you?" he asked confused.

Sophie smiled. "It's us, Sophie and Fitz. We have disguises so they don't recognize us."

Keefe nodded. "Ohhhhhhh, but what makes you think I'm going to take you to the Neverseen?"

Sophie frowned. "You aren't?"

"Ummm, of course not. No one gets into the Neverseen without passing a test or multiple tests," Keefe said.

Sophie and Fitz glanced at each other. _Uhhh Ohhh_ , Sophie transmitted to Fitz.

Keefe watched them. "I take you to the recruitment area. Once you master the tests, you get in."

Sophie sighed. "Why didn't you tell us?"

Keefe grinned. "I didn't have to."

Fitz groaned. "What type of tests?"

Keefe's grin got wider. "I can't tell you."

Sophie began pacing. "I guess we'll do it. We have enough packed."

Fitz looked at Sophie. "We do. My mom packed us food and some extra supplies. My bag has endless space in it."

Sophie turned and gave Fitz a frown. "You could've told me that. I could've packed more stuff."

"The bag was already really heavy," Fitz protested.

Sophie sighed. "Don't worry about it. Keefe, we'll do it. Just take us there. Does it have good housing like tents and places to eat and sleep?"

Keefe smiled. "It does."

Fitz grabbed his bag. "Let's go."

Sophie grabbed her bags and followed Fitz as Keefe held out his pathfinder. A ray of light appeared. Sophie glanced back at Havenfield. "Bye," she said faintly as she stepped into the light holding onto Fitz and Keefe.

Fitz, Sophie and Keefe arrived at the training camps in style. All the other recruits looked surprised. Sophie studied the recruits. They all looked a little shabby, except for a few. A few looked clean, but the others were not. Sophie realized then that they hadn't come up with fake names. _Fitz_ , she transmitted, _we need to come up with names. Actually, I'll just give you a name. You'll be Soren, and I'll be Myst_.

Ok, Fitz transmitted, _be careful_.

 _I will_ , Sophie transmitted.

A masked elf came up to them. "Keefe, I'll be taking them from here."

The elf led them to a tent. A elf was inside. When he looked up, Sophie recognized him. Fitz did too. Fitz was so surprised that he fainted.

 **Thank you for reading! Please review for what your contest choices**. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you for reading! I am so sorry it has been so long. Thank you to everyone! Please enjoy!**

Sophie stared at Fitz. "Soren, wake up!" She ran her finger over his pale cheek. "I need you."

She couldn't let anyone recognize him. She would have to call him Soren and not use Telepathy unless she absolutely had to. Sophie ran her thumb over his blond eyebrow and stared at his closed eyes. She sighed and looked around the tent they were in. Fitz had fainted in surprise once he saw who was in the tent when they walked. Sophie sighed. Terren could be quite a surprise. She guessed Fitz hadn't expected to see him. Fitz looked so different. He looked very similar to Keefe now, but she didn't like Keefe; she liked Fitz. She would always be his.

Footsteps could be heard outside the tent, little patters on the ground. A head poked in. "Myst, is Soren awake yet?"

It was Terren. Sophie stood up, brushing herself off. "No, not yet. I'll see what I can do."

Terren nodded. "Your trial starts soon."

Sophie studied him, searching his eyes for any giveaways. "What are we doing?"

Terren shook his head and smiled slyly. "I don't get to tell you, but I do get to stay with you. The new recruits are always very interesting."

Sophie frowned. "Well, I need to know."

Terren came closer. "They always are interesting, perhaps a little mysterious like you and Soren here."

Sophie remained with a straight face. "Well, so are you."

Terren smiled. "That's what I wanted to hear, sister."

"Terren?? You know? You can't tell anyone. What are you doing here?" Sophie said panicking.

Terren blinked in and out of sight. "Myst, I recognized you. You're my sister!"

"What are you doing here?"

Terren scoffed. "What do you think?"

Sophie searched his face. His black hair styled fancy. "My brother..." ... _wants to spy_ , she transmitted.

Terren grinned wildly. "So you figured it out."

Sophie turned away from him and said, "I did. We're here for the same thing and don't you dare ruin it!!!!"

Terren backed up. "Okay. Okay."

"Terren! I knew it was you!" a voice said.

Sophie gasped as she spun around. Fitz was sitting up in his bed with sly look on his face. "You always seem to go where we go, don't you?" he muttered.

 _Fitz_ , Sophie transmitted. _You're awake. I was so worried._

Fitz blushed and looked down at his bed. _Uhhhhh_ , he stammered. _I'm okay now._

Terren grabbed Sophie's arm. "Myst, if you mind, it is time for you to get ready for your trial." Terren pushed Sophie out of the tent as he gave Sophie to a young elf around Sophie's age.

The elf stared at Sophie. "You're gonna need a lot of work. Don't worry. We'll fix ya up."

Sophie sighed as she stared at the elf's long, wavy, red hair. It was a lot of hair. Sophie sighed again as the red headed elf pulled her in another tent.

"My name's Gina," the elf drawled. "Now let's fix you up."

The tent was ginormous with many closets and mirrors. Sophie just had to admire it. It really did look a little out of place in the wild.

"Myst!" Gina yelled, waving a hand in front of her face. "We need to pick out your recruit uniform. The Neverseen is quite strict about uniforms. They let you choose your colors at least. Some cases it's different though. I mean... you can forget what I said. You don't need to know that."

Sophie studied her. Was Gina hiding something?

"Myst! I mean it! You need to stay focused!" Gina yelled. "Your trial determines almost everything."

Sophie frowned. She didn't like the sound of that. "What do you mean?"

Gina giggled. "It determines everything, girl. Ya need to be ready!"

Sophie let Gina pick out a teal uniform for her.

She quickly put it on and turned to examine it in the mirror. She had on a warm, teal jacket and teal skinny jeans. The uniform appeared to be very flexible which allowed Sophie to do a few karate kicks.

Gina laughed. "Ya like it? I know I do. I'm laughing right now."

Sophie gave Gina a serious look. "I do like it. These clothes are unnaturally flexible."

Gina kept on laughing as she said between laughs, "They are... I don't know... I'm laughing so much."

Sophie shook Gina. Gina was supposed to be getting her ready. "Aren't you supposed to be getting me ready?"

Gina dropped her laugh. "Oh! Of course! I may have gotten a little carried away."

Gina handed Sophie her last piece of clothing, a plain, black cloak. "Here ya go. You're all ready now! Go show your friend!"

"Wait! What about the trial?"

"The trial! Oh, yeah. I guess I hadn't really thought about it!"

"Gina, what do I need to know about the trial?"

Gina stopped what she was doing for a moment. "Terren said to bring you to the trial field when I was done!"

Sophie let out a breath she had been holding in. "Well... you better take me there."

Sophie let Gina pull her out of the tent and throughout the camp of the Neverseen. Most of the tents were black and gigantic. Sophie supposed that they definitely needed the giant tents.

Gina suddenly stopped. "We have arrived."

Sophie stared stunned at the trial field. Her eyes flicked over the large, green hill and the river. It looked very dangerous to her. At least she could possibly teleport. She continued down the field as she gazed around the area. She twirled around in amazement. "This place is amazing! It's so beautiful!" she exclaimed.

Gina laughed. "It may be now, but just wait until the trials start."

Sophie blanched. "Oh... okay!?"

Gina chuckled again. "You're in for a long haul."

"What do you mean?" Sophie questioned.

"Oh, it's not a big deal!" Gina said as she pointed to the top of the green hill. "You'll do fine."

Sophie turned her gaze to the top of the hill. There on top was a handcart. In the handcart was Keefe and Terren sitting side by side.

 **Thanks! Please review and give me feedback! Cliffhanger!!!**


End file.
